


I'll Say Yes to You

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Alec comes homes from a long day at work to Magnus watching "Say Yes to the Dress," a comment from Magnus sparks a conversation.





	I'll Say Yes to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone! 
> 
> I thought of another story I needed to write. I enjoy writing Malec so much. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Much love!

Today had been a long day; spending his afternoon trying to reign in his cocky parabatai, he was ready to hold his beautiful boyfriend in his arms and relax. So when Alec walked through the door to see Magnus on the couch and the sounds of what could only be 'Say Yes to the Dress.' on the television, he groaned. He wouldn't go as far to say he hated television but he just hated this show. Of course, when it came to Magnus' pouting face, he could never resist. The noise caused Magnus to glance in his direction,

"Alexander, darling, you are home earlier than I expected. Sit with me and see what dress this lovely young woman ends up choosing."

Walking towards to kitchen Alec shook his head, "I'd rather start something for dinner. I didn't eat much earlier."

"Alexander, food can wait a moment, there are only 15 minutes left of the episode, then we can cook together. I know how much you love to cook with me." 

He just stood there looking at Magnus hoping he'd give in and let him hide in the kitchen until the episode was over but he could tell that wouldn't happen. Before he made a move towards the couch, Magnus continued, 

"I know you hate weddings and anything wedding-related, just humor me." 

Alec mumbled under his breath. 

"You'll have to speak a little louder, sweetheart. I couldn't make that out."

"I don't hate weddings."

"If you don't hate weddings then why do you get in this mood every single time I watch this show?" 

"I don't get in a mood."

"Can you not hear the sharp tone of your voice right now? I'd call that being in a mood."

Alec didn't want to have this discussion. He just wanted to eat dinner and cuddle with his boyfriend, who at the moment seemed to be getting annoyed with him. The last thing Alec wanted to do was upset Magnus; it would take days to get out of the doghouse if the attitude was kept up. He sighed.

"I'm sorry if I've been snippy with you. I don't mean to be rude. If you turn the television off, I'll explain." 

Magnus snapped his fingers, as the screen switched off Magnus moves over on the couch to make space for Alec. Alec sat down close enough for their knees to touch but kept his hands in this lap. Alec couldn't look up from his hands.

"Magnus, this might sound ridiculous to you. Please don't laugh. You know that I don't appreciate most of the mundane culture, the only Lightwood that cares at all is Izzy. This particular show is one of Izzy's favorites; you know how much she loves dresses. In fact, I think she'd be the best television watching companion for you. She used to guilt me into watching, and you see these girls, who don't worry other than getting the perfect dress for their perfect wedding. You can't help but feel bitter."

He felt Magnus take one of his hands, "Why would you feel bitterness towards them, Alexander? Mundanes have always lived relatively carefree while we deal with the stress of protecting them." 

"Every time I watched this show it was a reminder that I was never going to have what I wanted. I don't mean the flashy wedding but the marriage that comes after. A relationship where I could reciprocate the feelings. I felt I would never have the chance to fall in love. I would marry some girl my parents found, have a few kids, and work until I died, lying to myself and everyone. So, I put up this front as if relationships weren't worth it. I pretended I was too busy to let something as trivial as love be something I desired. I thought I couldn't have it, so I pushed it to the back of my mind." 

"Alexander..."

"I know, I have the chance now, but it just is a reminder that if you weren't so persistent that I'd still be that guy. I'd still be denying myself happiness out of some sense of loyalty. And to what? The Clave? My parents? I hated myself for wanting it, Magnus. I felt I was selfish. I... I never..."

Alec choked on the words. Magnus ran his hand up and down his back. The touch was calming. Magnus reached around Alec's back and pulled him closer. 

"You want to feel loved. That isn't selfish. Everyone desires to be loved, Alec. I've been heartbroken many times because I thought I had found love."

Alec muttered, "Stupid people."

"What?", Magnus questioned, noting the annoyed tone return to his boyfriend's voice

"They were stupid to break your heart, to not realize how lucky they were to be loved by you. The love you've shown me even when I didn't always deserve it, has made me feel okay with myself. You loved me when I didn't know that was anything about me to love." 

"There is a long list of things to love about you. I can write all the reasons down if you want." 

"There's no need for that." 

Magnus took the hand that was not resting at Alec's waist to bring Alec's face closer to his. The moment their foreheads touch Alec looked directly into Magnus' eyes, and he could see the future he wanted. Just the two of them against the world. 

"Magnus, can I kiss you?"

"You never have to ask, sweetheart." 

Alec brings his lips to Magnus', pressing against them softly at first but adds more pressure as he feels Magnus' tongue graze his bottom lip. As he was about to deepen the kiss, his stomach growled, reminding him that he hasn't eaten in hours. Magnus pulled away with a laugh. He reached to grab his phone from the table in front of them.

"How rude of me, I forgot to feed you. You must be starving." 

Alec blushed, "Yeah, sorry to ruin the moment." 

"Don't worry about that. Let's get you fed. How does Chinese food sound?", Magnus asks while scrolling through his contacts for the number to their favorite place. 

"Sounds perfect." 

When Magnus hung up from ordering food, he turned to Alec again.

"So, you want to marry someone someday?"

Shaking his head saying no caused Magnus to throw him a questioning look. Alec elaborated, "I don't want to marry just anyone, Magnus, I want to marry you someday." 

"You want to get married... to me? I know you are finally open about your sexuality but are sure that you'll still want to be with me in a few years? I'm your first relationship. I would be honored to marry you but have you thought about it? I love being with you, but people only stay with me for awhile. I am eventually too much for them. I don't give them what they want. Once the real me slips out, they realize they could do better." 

Alec reached out and placed his hands on Magnus' shoulders because he turned away from Alec as he spoke. It took a moment for Magnus to look at Alec, the seriousness in his eyes surprised him.

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, I can't imagine loving anyone as much as I love you. I don't want to. You are the most generous person I've ever met. You care about everyone even when they are treating you poorly. You take new Downworlders under your wing because you don' want them to be alone like you were. There is nothing you won't do for people, even if it's against your best interest. Exhibit A: Clary. No one could do better than you. I've been able to call you mine for a short time, but I have never been more proud. You were never too much for them, baby, they were not enough for you. You are worthy of love, Magnus. They were all too self-centered to know how. " 

He can see that he rendered Magnus speechless. A single tear falls from one of his beautiful cat eyes. Alec continued, 

"I want to marry you someday. I want to give you the love you deserved to have your whole life. I want to introduce you as my husband. I know you think it must be because you're the first guy who showed interest but you're wrong. I wasn't going to risk my life for just anyone. It wasn't going to be a random guy. I was so far in the closet it was going to take someone special for me to come out. It was going to take someone magical. It was never going to be anyone other than you." 

A smile appeared on Magnus' face. "Alexander, the things you do to me. You are remarkable." 

"I was just telling you the truth, Magnus. You hide behind your flirtatious nature because lust is easier to find than love. And passion is good at the moment. The real reason I was shocked by how many relationships you've been in other than being slightly intimidated was that no one showed you that you could love yourself too. I'm not the only person who feels hatred towards themselves."

The gasp that escaped from Magnus' lips echoed in the apartment. 

"How do you do that? Alec, how do you walk right through the walls I've spent centuries building?" 

"A lot of people look at you in the image they've created for you, but rarely do people look further to see you for who you are. They don't see past the eyeliner and magic tricks. There is a look in your eyes that appears when you think no one is paying attention. I recognized that look. I've seen it in the mirror on numerous occasions. The moment I saw it on you, I knew you weren't playing games. I knew you understood me in ways I didn't understand myself. That scared me. You scared me, but I'm no longer afraid. I just want to continue loving you as best I can."

"No one has ever cared enough to see that side of me. You never cease to amaze me, Alexander. I love you." 

"I love you too, Magnus."

Alec pulled him into a tight hug, a knock at the door reminded them of the food ordered. Magnus removed himself from Alec's embrace. He watched as Magnus walked towards the door. Alec was so lucky to have such a great boyfriend. Magnus was sweet, caring, and so damn beautiful. He will spend the rest of his life being grateful for this relationship.

When Magnus made it back to the couch, he placed the bag of food on the coffee table and took his spot next to Alec. Alec could sense Magnus was nervous about something. After everything, they talked about how can Magnus still feel uncomfortable? Magnus knew he could tell him anything, right?

"Babe, what's wrong?"  
"I have something to ask you, and don't think I'm going to forget that you've used a pet name twice during this conversation." 

Alec blushed, "Don't make a big deal out of it. The names felt right at the moment but don't expect it outside of your apartment. I'm only like this with you. What do you want to know?" 

"Alexander, we talked about marriage and how real our feelings are. We are too new to adventure into marriage, but do you think you'd like to make my apartment, our apartment?" 

"Are you crazy, Magnus? I'd love to move in with you, why were you scared to ask me?"

"I didn't want to scare you away. I know you are here most nights, but I want to have you here every night. It is getting hard to sleep without you and your adorable snores." 

Alec tried to look annoyed but looking at the playful smile on his boyfriend's lips; he couldn't. He loved Magnus so much that he hoped he never has to be without him. He reached towards the remote for the TV and asked, 

"Is there anything you'd like to watch, Magnus? I promise I'll refrain from being moody." 

"Eating Chinese food while watching something with my boyfriend. I might even get to cuddle. How mundane of you, Shadowhunter?" 

Alec moved closer and kissed him on the cheek, "Doing mundane things aren't so bad when I get to do them with you." 

"I know just the thing to watch. Have you heard of Star Trek? I think you'll enjoy it. Plus, one of the actors is gay. George Takei. And no, before you ask, I've never slept with him." 

"Whatever you want, babe." 

Magnus giddily took the remote from him. All Alec could do was smile. He spent so much of his life hating himself for things he couldn't control but being here with Magnus made every single moment worth it. Alec would go through it all again if it meant Magnus was his. 

As the Star Trek theme started to play it reminded Alec, they almost spent night arguing over a stupid television show. He almost got lost in his bitterness. Opening up is hard for him, but no matter how ridiculous the things that sparked his feeling were, he could always trust Magnus to listen. As Magnus handed him a container of fried rice, he knew this was where he was meant to be.


End file.
